Touch sensitive screens (“touch screens”) are devices that typically mount over a visually perceivable display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). With a touch screen, a user may select from options visually displayed on the display's viewing surface by touching the surface adjacent to the desired option, or, in some arrangements, touching the option directly. Touch screens allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location on the screen being displayed by the display device. Touch screens are commonly found in devices such as tablet computers and smartphones. Touch screens may also be found in many commercial transaction systems, such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), airline ticket and passenger check-in machines, fuel dispensing pumps, and self-serve checkout registers.
Although many advances have been made in the art of touch screen technology, there remain a number of drawbacks. For example, displays with increasingly larger viewing areas are becoming more prevalent. There is a desire to employ a touch screen input technology with these displays. However, the cost to produce a touch screen system is proportional to the size of the display to which the system is installed. Consequently, the cost of the touch screen system can become significant and, in some cases, cost prohibitive.
There is also a desire to produce low-cost touch screen systems for use with handheld and portable devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, as the commercial market for these devices is highly cost-sensitive. Because of the portable nature of these devices, the weight of the touch screen system is also a significant consideration. There remains a need for a lower-cost, light-weight touch screen interface system.